Saving Teddy
by MilyMB
Summary: A six year old Teddy Lupin has a conversation with his godfather. A seven year old Teddy spends his birthday and Christmas with his godfather. 11 year old Teddy goes to Hogwarts. 12 year old Teddy trys out for Quidditch. DH Spoiler. Complete
1. Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But wasn't the last book amazing?

Summary: Harry has a conversation with his six year old godson, Teddy Lupin.

A/n: Hey guys. Just an idea that came to me suddenly, I'm fascinated by what happened to Teddy Lupin during his childhood, so I might make a story about his life after this one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ginny was in the kitchen drinking her morning tea and reading the _Daily Prophet_ when she heard the front door slam open. Startled, she jumped, spilling some of her tea across the page of the paper.

She quickly waved her wand and cleared the mess away, then stood up to find out what all the commotion was. She practically ran down the hall towards the front door, only to stop abruptly at the pitiful sight in front of her.

Teddy Lupin, in all of his blue eyed, turquoise haired glory, sat in front of the door, his head buried in his arms, and his shoulders shaking while his sobs echoed through the hallway.

Ginny quickly walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his tiny frame. He looked up at her, and she immediately felt her heart break. Teddy, who was always all smiles and laughs, now looked at her through a tear streaked face, and a pair of watering, puffy, red eyes.

She kissed him on the forehead, and picked him up, holding on tighter when she felt his small arms wrap around her neck. Ginny carried Teddy into the living room, where she sat him down on the squashy sofa, and knelt down on the floor in front of him, so she could be at his eye level.

She shot him a reassuring smile, and was glad to see him return it with a small one of his own. He had stopped crying, but his face was still tear stained, and his eyes were still wet.

Ginny took a deep breath, having no children of her own yet, and being so used to the happy, fun loving little boy they all knew and loved, she really didn't know how to handle the situation.

She decided that waiting would be the best thing to do, and sure enough, after a few moments of silence, Teddy spoke up. His voice was quiet, not at all like his usual loud one, and Ginny had to lean in to hear what he was saying.

"Can I talk to Harry, please, Ginny?"

Ginny was a bit taken aback by the boys sudden rejection of her, but she smiled back at him and said, "Sure. I'll just call him now for you."

She walked over to the fireplace, threw the floo powder in, and stuck her head in the green flames. After a few minutes of whispering, Ginny pulled her head out and stood up.

"He'll be here in a just a sec Teddy. Is there anything you need?"

Teddy shook his head no, and Ginny smiled at him again.

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Harry apperated into the living room with a loud crack the second that Ginny closed the living room door behind her. He looked around, spotted Teddy, and immediately his grin faded. He rushed over to the couch where Teddy was sitting, and sat down next to him.

"Teddy, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you alright? Is something wrong with Andromeda?" Harry asked worriedly, imagining all of the horrible things that could have possibly happened to his young godson. He loved Teddy like his own son, he was so much like Remus and Tonks. He had Tonks's loud, lovable, klutziness, and Remus's love of knowledge and caring. Already at his young age, Teddy was showing his wisdom. He shared both of his parents courage and bravery.

Teddy wiped his nose on his sleeve, and Harry grimaced, passing him a tissue. Teddy sniffed and blew his nose loudly, hopping off the sofa to throw the tissue away. He sat back down and looked up at his godfather with big blue eyes, his wild hair falling in his eyes.

"I want my parents."

Harry winced, he and Teddy hadn't been forced into the conversation of his parents so far, though he did know that they died fighting and that they had loved him very much. Andromeda had answered all of his questions about them, what they were like, and how they died. But Harry had know that this day would come, when Teddy realized just how hard it was living without your parents. And who better to help then Harry Potter, who had lived without his parents for nearly his entire life.

Harry looked at Teddy sadly and said, "I know you do Teddy. I know you do."

Teddy looked down at his hands, and said in a quiet voice. "I went to the playground this morning."

Harry smiled softly. "Did you have fun?"

"No! Well, in the beginning, kinda, I met this kid named Jason. At first, it was fun, cause we played in the sandbox, but then his mummy came to get him to take him home. And so he asked me where my parents where, and I told him they were dead. Then he tells me that I was lying and that I shouldn't lie about something like that. And I told him, I'm not lying, my parents really are dead, and then he got mad, and threw sand at me, and called me a 'stupid baby' when I started to cry. But I'm not a stupid baby! The sand got in my eyes and it made them water. And then he just went over to his mummy and they left and I felt really sad, cause, why don't I get to have a mummy? What did I do to not get my mummy and daddy?"

Teddy was crying now, and Harry picked him and put him on his lap. Teddy wrapped his arms around Harry and cried into his robes. "I just want my mummy and daddy back!"

Harry hugged Teddy back and whispered to him softly, rocking him back and forth. "Sssh. I know, I know, Teddy. I don't have a mummy or daddy either."

Teddy's sobs got louder and louder, and he screamed, "I want my mummy and daddy! Why can't I have them? I want my mummy and daddy!"

Harry's heart broke for his godson, and he stroked his hair in a pacifying way. "I know you do, Teddy. But you know what you have? That I bet little Jason doesn't?"

Teddy sobs slowed down, but he still kept his face buried in Harry's chest. "What?" Came the small, sniffly reply.

Harry smiled slightly, and he whispered in Teddy's ear. "Me." And he reached down to Teddy's stomach and tickled him. Teddy let out an involuntary shriek of laughter, and he wiggled in Harry's grasp.

Harry kept on tickling Teddy, until he was forced to look up at Harry. Teddy smiled a little at Harry through his laughter, and tickled Harry back.

"Hey, that's no fair! You're not allowed to tickle you godfather!" Harry cried out in mock outrage.

Teddy smiled broadly up at Harry and said, "Yes, I am. It's a rule." He continued to tickle Harry and Harry said between laughs, "Oh, a rule, is it? Well did you know that it's also a rule that I get you back?"

Teddy smiled again, and Harry smiled back. They continued to tickle each other for a few more minutes until they both stopped, panting, as Teddy lay, worn out and tired, on Harry's lap. They sat in a comfortable silence, until Teddy spoke in his quiet voice again.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Harry smiled down at the top of Teddy's head, and kissed his turquoise hair. They sat in silence once more, until eventually the room was filled with Teddy's soft snores.

Ginny walked in the room, when she heard no more noise, and smiled at the scene. Harry looked up at her and gave her a weary grin. He scooped Teddy up in his arms, and carried him over to Ginny. She looked down at the sleeping child, and kissed his cheek. Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry. He smiled into the kiss and returned it eagerly.

They broke apart, and Harry walked down the hallway to the room where Teddy stayed when he came over for weekends. He placed Teddy under the warm blankets, and with a wave of his wand, dressed him in his pajamas. It was time for his nap anyways.

He felt Ginny's arm slip around his waist and he turned towards her, putting his arm over her shoulders. They both smiled down at the sleeping boy, and looked at each other.

Ginny broke the silence.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/n: Oooh, I know, cliffy ending. Well kind of, considering this might just be a one-shot. Depends on what you all want. Oh, by the way, Teddy is living at Andromeda's house in this fic, but he was spending the weekend with Harry and Ginny. And considering Teddy was nineteen during the epilogue, and James was twelve, that would mean the Ginny is either pregnant now, or is about to be.

So, send me a review telling me what you thought, and whether or not I should continue this.

Thanks a lot!

Love,

MilyMB


	2. Seven

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Seven year old Teddy Lupin celebrates his birthday with his godfather.

A/n: Hello guys. I've decided that this is definitely going to be a multi-chapter deal, so I'm going to make a chapter for each year of Teddy's life until he's around twenty, twenty one. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy it!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 2**

It was April the 21st. Not the most special of days to most people, but to Teddy Lupin, on April the 21st, he felt like a million bucks. Today he was seven.

Teddy hopped out of his bed with a big grin on his small face. His hair had changed color in his excitement and was now a vivid purple.

Teddy pulled on his clothes quickly, only stopping by the mirror on his way out the door. He flexed, checking eagerly for the bulging muscle that he knew should be there. His friend, Callie had told him that once he turned seven you turned into a man. And all men had big muscles, like her dad.

Teddy deflated slightly at the site of his scrawny arms. _Stupid Callie. _Teddy thought disappointedly, _She lied to me._ Teddy walked out the door to the kitchen, in a slightly worse mood, but then perked up at the thought of presents and cake. And Harry. Can't forget Harry.

Teddy walked into the kitchen, only to be met with the sight of his grandmother hurrying to finish icing his birthday cake. She was completely oblivious to Teddy's presence, so Teddy snuck up behind her and stood on his tiptoes to be closer to her ear.

"Boo." He said quietly, standing directly behind Andromeda.

She screamed, and dropped the knife she had been using to ice Teddy's cake. She jumped back, stepping on Teddy's toe in the process, causing him to cry out in pain, hopping around on one foot.

Andromeda spun around and laughed. "That's what you get for sneaking up on me like that! Serves you right."

Teddy managed a sly smile and said, "Okay, okay. I guess I deserved that. But you have to admit, that was pretty good!"

Andromeda looked at Teddy's huge smile and said, "Yes, you're the sneak, you're the sneak. Happy Birthday, Teddy."

She pulled him into a hug, and Teddy returned the hug gently.

"Thanks, Grammie. I'm going to go over to Harry's now, okay? I promise I'll be back for cake and dinner later."

Andromeda smiled at her grandson, and turned back to the cake. "Yes, go to Harry's. Have a wonderful time and-"

But she was cut off by Teddy's shout of, "Okay, love you, bye!" and the green flames engulfing him. She sighed and picked up the dropped knife with a small smile on her face. Oh, how she loved that little boy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry looked up from his last minute wrapping to see Teddy fall clumsily from the fireplace. Harry laughed slightly. Teddy had inherited his mother's clumsiness, as he seemed to spend half his life on the ground.

Harry got up from the kitchen table and helped Teddy up before pulling him into a one-armed hug. "Happy Birthday, Teddy! The big number seven!" Teddy smiled and said excitedly, "Thanks Harry!"

He paused for a second and then said in a shaky voice unlike his own. "Um, Harry? Could you please help me into a chair? I'm so old that sometimes I can't make it into one on my own. Because of my old age and stuff."

Harry laughed, and Teddy smiled broadly, pretending to hobble over to where Ginny was entering the kitchen with her newborn baby, James in her arms.

Ginny smiled, eyebrows raised and placed James in his highchair. "Happy Birthday, Teddy! What's up with you?"

Teddy just put his hand to his back as though in pain and said in an old man voice. "Oh, it's nothing, Ginny. Just old age, is all."

Ginny stared blankly at Teddy for a second, before throwing her head back and laughing. Teddy and Harry looked at each other grinning, before they jumped on Ginny and began to tickle her. At this, she shrieked with laughter, trying to push off their hands.

"Stop now if you want your presents, Teddy Remus Lupin!" She managed in between gasps of laughter. Teddy immediately dropped his hands and folded them behind his back, looking for all the world, the innocent little boy.

Harry, too, stopped and pulled Ginny into a kiss. Teddy cried out, covering his eyes from the display of affection. "Ew, gross, guys! Stop, please, I'm begging you!"

Harry laughed into his kiss and deepened it. Ginny was smiling and she too deepened her kiss before breaking apart from Harry.

"What' s wrong, Teddy? Don't you just love kissing?" And she grabbed him lightly and kissed his face, while Teddy cried, "Aw, Ginny! Come on!". She stopped and stood up, putting her hands on her hips, a mischievous smirk on her face, "You know, Teddy, one day you'll be kissing a girl, and I guarantee you won't find it gross at all. As a matter of fact, I know you'll enjoy it."

Teddy looked at her in shock and opened his mouth to reply, when Harry cut him off. "Come on, Teddy. I thought you wanted your presents?"

Teddy's face lit up and he ran over to sit at the kitchen table., where a small pile of gifts lay, wrapped in multi-colored paper.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, as Teddy turned to face them. "Can I open them now?"

Harry nodded and said, "Of course. Most of them are from us, except for the blue one, the purple one, and the orange one. Those are from Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Teddy nodded and began to eagerly rip open the first present.

Shouts of "Wow! Thanks! This is so awesome! I bet nobody else has one of these!" were heard as Teddy opened his presents which included mainly toys and such from Harry and Ginny, a book from Hermione and Ron, (Harry smirked, knowing it had been Hermione's turn to shop this year),a box of French candies from Bill and Fleur, and a hand knitted sweater from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Teddy slowly unwrapped his last present from Harry, Ginny, and James, wanting to savor the last moment of his presents. He opened the bright blue box, and felt himself staring down at a picture of his parents.

His father was smiling up at him, his kind, scarred face alight with happiness as he put his arm around his mother. Teddy's mother laughed as she smiled up at her son, her bubble gum pink hair spiked up in many directions. They both waved at him, and Teddy felt a smile cross his face.

He looked up at Harry, who was watching Teddy nervously, as though afraid this had been the wrong thing to give to Teddy. Teddy had seen pictures of his parents many times, but he had never had a picture of the two of them together. He smiled at Harry and ran over to give him a big hug.

"Thanks, Harry. This is the best present I've ever got! I've never had a picture of both my parents before! Thanks!"

Harry's face broke out into a relieved smile, and he returned the hug. "Your welcome, Teddy. It took me a while to find someone who had a picture of the both of them together, so make sure your careful with it."

Teddy nodded before gently placing the picture back into the box.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours later, after Teddy had had cake with his grandmother and he had shown her all of his new gifts from Harry and Ginny, he lay awake in his bed, thinking about his parents. He longed to be able to hold them, and talk to them. He felt pangs in his heart that no little boy his age should be feeling.

Silently, Teddy slipped out of bed and padded quietly down the hallway to the kitchen. His grandmother was a very deep sleeper, so he hardly had to worry about her waking up. He threw some floo powder in the fire, and being as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake up Ginny or James, flooed over to Harry's house.

He tripped into the deserted living room, trying to cover up the sound of his fall. He got up quickly and wandered down the hallway to Harry and Ginny's bedroom. Ginny's side was empty, she must be in James's room feeding him.

Teddy crawled into bed next to Harry, and couldn't quite smother his giggles when Harry rolled over and wrapped his arm around Teddy, muttering, "Good night, love. You're so wonderful."

His laughter caused Harry to slowly open his eyes, not used to that small giggle from Ginny. When his eyes meet Teddy's blue ones, Harry leapt up in surprise. He almost shouted, but forced his voice down to a whisper. "Teddy! What are you doing here? What's wrong? Are you ok-"

Before Harry could finish his never ending list of questions, Teddy whispered back "I'm okay, Harry. I'm just a little sad."

Harry sat back down on the bed and asked, "Yeah? About what?" He reached out to push some of Teddy's long hair out of his eyes.

Teddy sighed and said in a quiet voice. "My parents." Harry also sighed and laid down next to Teddy.

"I know it's horrible Teddy. It's so unfair that you don't get to know them, and talk to them, and be with them, but it's just the way it is. I grew up without ever knowing my parents and while it sucked, it ended up being okay."

Teddy sniffed, and Harry realized that he was on the verge of tears, "What did you do when you missed them?"

Harry smiled softly, thinking of all the times as a child when he had missed his parents the most.

"Well, mostly I would just lie in bed at night, imagining them. I would close my eyes and picture them, though I didn't even have a picture of them until I was eleven."

Harry could barely make out Teddy's nod in the dark bedroom. "Yeah, I do that a lot, too. I pretend that they're talking to me. I close my eyes and I imagine that I'm with them. I walk over to them, and my dad hugs me while my mum tell me how much she loves me. I know it's not real, but it feels so nice to imagine."

"But Teddy, it is real. You're parents would have done all of those things for you. They did love you very much, and they would have given the world to be alive right now, with you."

Teddy smiled through the darkness, and said "Thanks Harry. I love you."

Harry bent over to kiss Teddy's forehead, and said, "I love you too."

And soon they both had fallen into a fast sleep, side by side, Harry with his arm wrapped around Teddy.

Ginny stumbled in tiredly around ten minutes later, finally having managed to calm down little James, and smiled at the scene before her. She climbed into bed next to Teddy and put her arm over Harry's, completing the family.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/n: There you go! Hope you liked it. I'm not to fond of the last sentence, but tell me what you think.

Thanks!

Love,

MilyMB :D


	3. Still Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: 7 year old Teddy Lupin spends Christmas with his Godfather.

A/n: Hey guys! Thanks you all so much for all of the reviews you have been giving! I'm glad you are all liking it, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last two.

Thanks again,

MilyMB

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 3**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Andromeda walked down the hallway slowly to Teddy's bedroom. It was Christmas Eve and she wanted to give him his present before he went to the Potter's for the weekend. She knocked on the closed door, that now had a sign sporting the words: HAPPY HOLIDAYS, which he had made yesterday at his friend Callie's house.

She smiled upon hearing Teddy's 'Just a second!', knowing that he was hurriedly trying to finish wrapping her gift. She patiently waited until she heard Teddy call "Okay, come in Grammie!".

Andromeda pushed the door open, skillfully hiding the colorful present behind her back. Teddy was on the floor, sporting bright pink hair, trying to act as though he had been playing with his toys. His hair had turned pink a few days ago, and as he was too young to change it on his own, he had angrily been wearing a ball cap over his hair. Apparently, men don't have pink hair.

Teddy smiled up at Andromeda, and said slyly, "Why hello, Grammie. What a surprise seeing you here on this beautiful evening."

Andromeda chuckled and pulled the present out from behind her back. Teddy gasped, looking at his grandmother in mock surprise as though he had had no idea that she had a present behind her back.

"Is that for me?" He fluttered his eyelids playfully at Andromeda, who laughed and replied, "No, never!". She passed him the present, and he placed it on the floor next to him.

"Hang on, Grammie. Let me get your present." Teddy rolled over onto his stomach, and pushed himself under his bed. He crawled out a few seconds later, pulling a badly wrapped, lumpy object with him.

"Here you go, Grammie. I'm not sure if you'll want it, but I've worked really hard on it, and Harry helped me with it, so. . ."

Andromeda smiled and said, "I'm sure it's wonderful, Teddy." The two of them picked up their presents and ripped them open on the count of three. Teddy cried out in delight at his new present. His grandmother had given him his very first owl. It was only a baby, so it was in a small square cage, and it's big amber eyes blinked up at him sweetly. Teddy smiled at the baby owl, and it hooted to him in return. He looked up at Andromeda to thank her, only to notice she was crying.

Andromeda had opened her present only to feel the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. Teddy, (and Harry), had taken old pictures of Nymphadora and her father, Ted, and made a picture album of them. There were pictures of Nymphadora as a baby, with a beaming Ted holding her, one of Nymphadora on her first day of Hogwarts in Kings Cross Station, one of her home for Christmas break after second year, and some of Ted and Nymphadora on various family trips and holidays together. On the last page of the album, there was a picture of Remus and Nymphadora holding the brand new baby Teddy, beaming up at her.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes, and opened her arms up for Teddy to come hug her. He got up and wrapped his arms around her, smiling as she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Teddy. I love it. It's the best gift I've ever gotten." Teddy beamed at her.

"Your welcome, Grammie. It was my idea, but Harry found most of the pictures. And thanks so much for the owl! I've never had my own pet before!" He stopped suddenly, and put his hands on his hips, staring at Andromeda suspiciously. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Andromeda broke out into laughter, she knew that Teddy was feeling very anti-girl right now. Especially after a boy at the park had told him his friend Callie had the cooties.

"Don't worry, he's a boy. And Teddy, what have I told you? Girls do not have cooties, they jus-" Andromeda was cut off by Teddy's cry of protest. "Ah, come on, Grammie! They do too! One day you'll see!"

"Oh, is that so? Then how come I don't have cooties? And what about Ginny?" Andromeda asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well, you and Ginny aren't _girls, _Grammie, you're both too old for cooties." Andromeda just snorted at this response, and stood up. She kissed Teddy on the head, and walked towards the door.

"Good night, Teddy. Thank you for my present. Now get to bed, you've got to get up early tomorrow morning to get to the Potters'."

Teddy smiled and got up from the floor. "Good night, Grammie. Happy Christmas." He walked over to his dresser and pulled on his pajamas. "Happy Christmas, Teddy." Andromeda shut the door quietly behind her, and Teddy crawled into bed. He looked over at the window across from his bed, which was enchanted to look like snow was falling. He smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming a very strange dream, which consisted of Harry wearing a witch hat, singing Christmas carols, and dancing around his Christmas tree.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Teddy woke up early the next morning and threw on his clothes ,rushing out of his room, only stopping to pet his new owl, which he had decided to call 'Eggnog', after his creamy colored fur.

He ran to the fireplace, throwing a hand full of floo powder into the flames and flooing over to the Potters' house. He fell out of the fireplace, and popped up before anyone could see. The fire he had just fallen out of was crackling merrily, the Christmas tree was sparkling, and the stockings above the fireplace were bulging.

Teddy smiled at Ginny, who was sitting on the couch with James, who looked very cranky. Obviously he had just been woken up from his sleep. _Babies._ thought Teddy, rolling his eyes.

"Happy Christmas, Teddy! Harry's in the kitchen making breakfast" Ginny yawned and smiled at Teddy. "Nice hair."

Teddy gave her an angry look. "I hate it! I can't wait until it changes!" He pulled a little harder on his hat, though pieces of pink still fell out from under the cap, "And Happy Christmas, Ginny. And James." James just gurgled at him, waving his fat fists in the air.

Harry walked in a few seconds later, and his face broke into a smile at the sight of Teddy. "Ah, Teddy. Happy Christmas, mate!" He pulled him into a hug. Over Teddy's head, he mouthed at Ginny, "What's with the pink?" She just shook her head, a small smirk on her face.

"Happy Christmas Harry. Is breakfast ready yet? I'm starving!" Harry laughed and ushered Teddy into the kitchen, after helping Ginny up from the sofa. "Yeah, I just finished it. Dig in!"

Harry took James from Ginny and placed him in his highchair next to Teddy. He pulled Ginny's chair out for her, and tried to help her into it, but she said, "Harry, come on. You act like I'm a cripple or something. It's no big deal."

Harry rolled his eyes at her and sat down in his own seat. Teddy just looked between them, eyebrows raised. They were acting very strange, even for them.

Teddy quickly finished his breakfast, and anxiously waited for Harry and Ginny to finish. When they were finally done, Harry summoned a bottle of butterbeer over to the table. He poured a little bit into three glasses, and handed one glass to both Teddy and Ginny.

"I'd like to make an announcement. Harry and I are going to have another baby." Ginny said, smiling at her husband across the table.

Teddy's eyes widened and he said, "Another one? Jeez, guys, slow down!" Harry and Ginny laughed, and Teddy whispered to Harry. "Just be careful Harry. You don't want a girl. They have cooties."

Ginny snorted into her glass, and Harry winked at her. "Sure thing, Teddy. No girls. I'll try my hardest."

Teddy nodded seriously and replied, "Good.". Harry stood up, picking James up out of his highchair, and walking towards the living room.

"Let's go open those presents!" He yelled over his shoulder to Teddy and Ginny. Teddy ran to the living room and sat down next to the tree, smiling up at Harry and Ginny, waiting for the okay to start ripping.

"Go for it Teddy. Just make sure you don't break any of them." Ginny said as she sat down on the sofa next to Harry, hand on her belly.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and pulled her in for a kiss. They broke apart at Teddy's cry of joy.

"Wow! Cool! This is so brilliant! My very own?!" Teddy cried, as he unwrapped his present from Harry. Harry had decided that now that Teddy was eight, it was time for him to start learning how to fly. So he had gone to the Quidditch store in Diagon Alley and bought him a Nimbus 2002. He had wanted to give Teddy a Firebolt, but Ginny had reminded him that Teddy didn't even know how to fly yet, and it was best that he didn't learn on the fastest broom in the world.

Teddy jumped up and ran over to Harry, throwing his arms around him. "Thanks Harry! This is the best present I've ever gotten! Thanks!"

"Your welcome." Harry laughed, "I promise to teach you how to ride once this snow stops, okay?" Teddy nodded, his eyes wide as he stared at his very first broom.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry, Ginny, Teddy, and James all sat on the sofa, feeling sleepy. The fire was still crackling merrily, and the floor was littered with wrapping paper, while the tree's lights blinked merrily in the corner. James fell asleep in Ginny's arms, and she excused herself to go put him in his crib.

Once alone, Teddy turned to Harry. "Thanks again for the broom, Harry. This is the best Christmas ever! Guess what Grammie gave me last night?"

Harry smiled at Teddy, his eyes twinkling. "What?"

"An owl! Can you believe that? An owl! He's still a baby, but he has big yellow eyes, and he looks like eggnog. So guess what I called him Harry, guess!"

"Um. . . Mr. Eggie?"

"No!" Teddy laughed, "I named him Eggnog."

"Oh. Well that was my second guess." Harry said with a snicker.

Teddy rolled his eyes, laughing. "And Grammie loved her album. She started crying when I gave it to her."

Harry looked at Teddy sadly. "I'm glad she liked it. She deserves to have all of those pictures near her. After all she's been through."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. I told her you helped. She probably would have told me to say thanks if she hadn't been crying."

Harry smiled. "Well tell her to come over sometime for dinner. We need to have her over here more, after all, she _does _have to live with you, and merlin only knows what that's like." He said, ruffling Teddy's hair affectionately.

Teddy pushed Harry's hand off playfully. "Hey! I'm great! I never make any trouble!" Harry snorted at this and the both sat in silence until Teddy broke it.

"Can you _please_ help me get rid of this pink hair?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/n: There it is! Hope you all like it. It was a lighter chapter then others, no tears were shed (well except for Andromeda, sorry!)

Thanks for reading, and I can't wait to see what you all thought.

MilyMB


	4. Eight

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: 8 year old Teddy finds himself in a pregnant situation.

A/n: Hey guys! Sorry Teddy wasn't 8 yet in the last chapter, I realized that right after I posted it, and I had to go and fix that. So he's 8 now and he's going to have a bit of a problem, if you know what I mean .. . .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 4**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He shoots, he scores! Yes! Another victory for the Appleby Arrows!" Teddy hissed as he flew around the Potter's backyard, throwing the quaffle through the hoops for the hundredth time.

Harry had taught him how to ride his new Nimbus 2002 just last month, and Teddy had been practicing religiously ever since. They had bewitched their backyard so that no one could see into it, making sure that the Muggles wouldn't catch a glimpse of Teddy flying.

It was a sunny, rather hot, mid-July day, and Teddy had come over to the Potter's to play Quidditch with Harry. It turned out, as Teddy had been told by a very pregnant Ginny, that Harry had had an emergency call from the Aurors Department today, and wouldn't be back until much later that night.

So Teddy had decided to practice his shooting until Harry got back. He had swung his broom over his shoulder, and marched out to the backyard to practice.

Teddy was eight now, as he had just had his birthday in April, and he had grown at least a few inches since Christmas. His hair was now a bright lime green, instead of the hot pink from Christmas, and he was actually kind of happy with the green. Sure, he still stood out against the usual browns, blondes, and redhead children in his neighborhood, but he liked being different.

Teddy headed towards the ground, planning on going inside and eating some lunch, when he heard a shriek from inside. Teddy ran towards the backdoor, knowing it was Ginny who had cried out in pain.

He burst into the kitchen, and found Ginny lying against the wall, hands on her stomach, breathing heavily. Her face was a light pink, and in a grimace of pain.

Teddy ran to her side and quickly knelt down next to her. She looked up at him, attempting a smile, but only managed to look more pained then happy.

"What's wrong? It's the baby, isn't it? Ah! I know about this! Grammie told me about it last week. Your in lambor, right? Or is it lannie? Or-"

He was cut off by another shriek of pain. "It's labor!" Teddy nodded looking worried, and opened his mouth to reply when Ginny cut him off. "Teddy, can you do me a huge favor?"

Teddy nodded, eyes wide. "Sure." He said, swallowing visibly.

Ginny smiled a little, and grabbed his hand. "Go to the fire and just say 'Harry Potter's office'. Harry should be in there, just tell him I'm in labor, and that he needs to come home right away."

Teddy nodded frantically, his hair falling in his eyes. It seemed in his panic his hair had turned light blue. Wonderful.

He rushed over to the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder into the fire, calling "Harry Potter's Office!", seconds later, he found himself looking into a large circular office. Harry sat at the desk, hurriedly scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Harry!" Teddy cried at him. Harry's head shot up at the sound of Teddy's voice, and his eyes widened as he noticed Teddy's head in his fire.

"Harry, come quick! Ginny's in labor! She says you need to come home right away!" Harry leapt over to the fire, nodding hurriedly.

"Really? Oh god, oh god, oh god!", Harry paced back and forth for a second, his hands tugging on his crazy hair. Teddy looked worriedly at Harry's slightly crazy pacing, and jumped when Harry suddenly turned to face him.

"Okay, I'm coming! I'll be there in one minute, Teddy." Teddy nodded and pulled his head out of the fire, standing back to let Harry come through.

Seconds later, Harry burst into the living room, looking around wildly for Ginny. Teddy pointed wordlessly at the kitchen, watching his godfather with raised eyebrows. Harry nodded, and walked into the kitchen, ruffling Teddy's hair his way out.

Teddy followed hurriedly, watching as Harry squatted down next to Ginny. He took her hand, and he yelped in pain as she gave an extra hard squeeze.

"Merlin, Ginny, you get stronger each time!" Harry said, his eyes watering, but still managing a smile. "I'm going to apparate us to St. Mungo's now, okay?" Ginny nodded, panting hard.

Harry stood up, turning towards Teddy. "You wait here, okay Teddy? I'll be back in a little while to get you."

Teddy nodded and watched as the two of them appareted to St. Mungo's. He sighed, biting his lip. What was going to happen to Ginny? Was it painful? How did the baby get out? He had so many questions. He walked back into the living room, and sat down on the sofa, only to jump up again at the sound of crying. _Oh, man. _Teddy thought to himself, _They forgot James!_ He stood up and quickly walked upstairs to James's nursery.

The baby was standing up in his crib, tears pouring from his eyes, griping the bars with his fat fists. Teddy walked over to him, a slightly exasperated look on his small face. Being an eight year old boy, taking care of a baby wasn't exactly on his list of things he wanted to do. He had no idea what to do with James.

"Hey, mate. Sorry, it's just me." Teddy stared at James as his tears slowly stopped, "Your parents aren't here right now. They went to the hospital. Your gonna be a big brother soon!" He sighed, relieved, as the tears stopped completely.

"So, I'd really love it if you could just be a good baby. I don't really know how to take care of you or anything, so please just sit there quietly, okay James?" Teddy asked nervously, praying he wouldn't start crying again.

When James merrily blinked at him, Teddy gave him a small smile. "There! Now that wasn't to hard, was it Mr. Baby?" James laughed at him, his arms waving in the air, obviously hoping Teddy would pick him up.

Teddy cast an anxious look at the door, praying that Harry would burst in and take them both to the hospital now. When no one came, he pushed the bars of the crib down and picked up the baby with some difficulty.

He carried him carefully over to the rocking chair in the corner of James's room. He sat down in it, trying not to rock to far back as he balanced the baby in his arms. Once he positioned him comfortably on his lap, he studied James curiously. He was so carefree, with his round cheeks and sparkling eyes. He was so lucky and he didn't even realize it.

He had parents.

"You're so lucky, do you even realize that James? You've got parents that love you and care about you. If you cry, you're mum comes and picks you up and sings to you. Mine will never do that. My mum's dead." The words sounded strange to Teddy, making him feel hollow. A tear fell down Teddy's cheek, and he wiped it away furiously.

Harry suddenly burst into the room, panting hard. "Oh merlin, Teddy, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about James! Are you okay? Is he okay? Are you-"

"Harry, we're fine! What about Ginny? Did she have the baby yet? Is it a boy? It'd better be! Remember the cooties, Harry?" Teddy looked up at Harry anxiously.

"Yes, I remember about the cooties, Teddy. And no, Ginny hasn't had the baby yet. I just came to get you two. Let's go, she's due to deliver in twenty minutes!" Harry scooped James up off of Teddy's lap, and offered his hand to Teddy.

Teddy took Harry's hand and soon found himself going through the utterly horrible feeling of side along apperation.

They were in a large lobby. It was white, very white, and there were a lot of people walking back and forth, into different rooms and out again, while nervous families sat in the chairs in the lobby.

Harry started walking down a long white hallway, pulling Teddy along. Teddy looked around curiously as a women was wheeled past him by a healer, her face sweaty and stomach bulging.

Harry stopped in front of a door, and pushed it open. Teddy walked over to the bed where Ginny lay and smiled nervously at her. She smiled back, her entire face as red as her hair, and sweating even worse then the lady in the wheelchair had been.

Harry put James down in a small crib the healer must have brought in, and he walked back over to Ginny, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face. He held her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"I forgot James in the rush. Teddy was so great. He took care of him while I was gone." Harry winked at Teddy, and Teddy smiled, shuffling his feet.

The door burst back open, and in came Ron and Hermione. Both were grinning from ear to ear, and Ron rushed over to Ginny's side, while Hermione hugged Harry.

"Hey, mate! Sorry it took so long, bloody healers wouldn't let us in. Finally convinced them to let me in and then they wouldn't let Hermione, but we told them. Anyways, how's my little sister?" Ron said with a laugh.

"I'm just peachy, Ron. I've only been in labor for the last hour, I'm sweating like a hog, and I can't wait to get this baby out of me, but other then that, I'm just peachy." Ginny said with a grimace on her face.

"Oh, hello Teddy! How are you?" Hermione asked him with a huge smile.

Teddy smiled at Hermione, he had always like her. "I'm okay. Ginny's in labor." He replied in a hushed voice. All three adults burst into laughter at this comment, and Ginny's eyes bugged out. "Oh merlin, this one's painful! I don't know how mum did this six times!" She grabbed Harry's hand harder, and he winced.

"Well, Mum, Dad, Percy, George, and Bill are all out in the lobby. Stupid healer wouldn't let us all in, so mum insisted that Hermione and I come in. Fleur's at home with Victoire, and Charlie couldn't get out of work in time, but he promised to come visit as soon as he can." Ron said, beaming around at everyone. "Oh, yeah, and we have some good news for you guys! Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and joined hands with Ron. "We're going to have a baby! I'm three months in already! I'm due in late December!" She pulled open her robes to reveal her small bulging stomach through her muggle shirt.

Harry gave a cry of joy, as Ginny broke into laughter. "That's brilliant! That's amazing! Congratulations you two!" Teddy just sank into a chair against the wall, feeling slightly overwhelmed by all of these babies.

Ginny gave one last cry of pain, and a young healer walked into the room with a clipboard. He waved his wand at Ginny, and said a funny number Teddy couldn't understand. Ron and Hermione sat down next to Teddy so that Harry could stand next to Ginny as she delivered the baby.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Twenty minutes later, Ginny was caressing a little newborn baby boy in her arms with Harry lying next to her on the bed. Ron, Hermione, and Teddy were all crowded around the bed looking down at him.

"So what are you going to name him?" Teddy asked, as he stood on his toes to see the baby's face.

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks, and Ginny said, "Well we were thinking of naming him Albus, after our old headmaster at Hogwarts. Teddy nodded, and Harry spoke too. "And we decided to make his middle name Severus after one of the bravest men I've ever met."

He and Ginny exchanged smiles and gazed down at their son. He looked up at them with big green eyes, and smiled.

The door creaked open, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, George, and Percy walked in. Mrs. Weasley let out a small squeal at the site of her new grandson.

While the others cooed and coddled the new baby, Teddy sighed and went back to his seat, arms crossed over his chest.

_It's just a baby. _He thought to himself angrily, _He can't even fly! I can fly, and you don't see me getting all that attention. All babies do is eat, poop, and cry. It's not like they're anything special._

Harry walked over to Teddy and sat down next to him as the others continued to coo at Albus. He must have sensed his jealousy, because he said, "Hey. I was thinking, with this new baby around, it's going to get pretty crazy around the house." He paused, and Teddy looked up at him. "Maybe we could play some Quidditch later. I mean, it'll be nice to get out of the house, and just have some time alone with you."

Teddy's face lit up. Finally his godfather thought he was ready to play a real game of Quidditch with him! "Yes! I can't wait! Just you wait Harry, I've gotten so much better! You won't be sorry!" He jumped up and hugged Harry, his face alight with happiness.

Harry laughed, and returned the hug. "I'm sure I won't be sorry. Ginny tells me you've been practicing while I've been at work a lot. Who knows, you may even beat me."

Teddy smiled, and said, "Yeah, who knows. .. . "

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/n: I want to thanks all of you who have reviewed, and I look forward to hearing all of your opinions. Thank you to all of the people who have added 'Saving Teddy' to their favorites and alerts. I would really appreciate it if you all reviewed.

Thanks again for reading, and I hope you liked it!

This chapter is dedicated to my friends, Dizi 85. I hope you feel better, and have a great time at the wedding!, and to Dogstar'n'Lionheart, who is my absolutely wonderful friend on her, and if you want to read a good Sirius story, go read hers! I promise they're awesome!

With love,

MilyMB


	5. Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: A ten year old Teddy Lupin gets a big surprise.

A/n: Hey! I just wanted to thank all of you who have been reviewing. I couldn't do this without you, and I appreciate each and every one of you. I hope I answered everyone's reviews, if I didn't, I apologize, and I'll make sure to get to you today. I'm typing this during a lightening storm, so if this is late, it's because my power has gone out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 5**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two years had passed since the birth of Albus Severus Potter. James was now a naughty three year old, toddling around the house, Albus was learning to talk, and Rosie Weasley, Ron and Hermione's one and a half year old daughter, was busy absorbing the world around her. And Teddy was- well, he was still just Teddy.

His hair had changed colors quite a bit through the last two years, and now had settled upon a nice shade of peach. Teddy liked this color because it could almost pass off as a light orange, which was good because this meant he would no longer be taunted by the other children in his neighborhood about his hot pink hair.

At the moment, Teddy Remus Lupin was lying on his bed in the Potter's house, trying to escape the caous that came with the three year old and two year old boys. It was a mid July day, and as was typical of England, it was raining. Pouring actually. Teddy sighed, wishing it would stop raining so that he could challenge Harry to a game of Quidditch. Though he had yet to win, he knew that one day, with a little more training, he would finally beat his godfather. And if not, then he could at least get on his house team when school started.

His door suddenly creaked open, and Albus toddled in. He blinked at Teddy a few times, before Teddy jumped up, scooped up Albus in his arms, and stomped angrily down the hallway into the kitchen.

Ginny was sitting on a chair, next to James's booster seat, trying to force feed him his vegetables, while Harry sat on the other side of James, trying to get him to laugh so Ginny could shove the food into his mouth when he wasn't looking.

Teddy walked over to the table, and dumped Albus unceremoniously in front of Harry. Harry, finally having managed to get James to laugh, sighed in relief and looked over at Albus. He smiled, tickling Albus's stomach and looked up at Teddy. Teddy raised his eyebrows at Harry before stomping off down the hallway back to his room.

He was sick of all those babies. It was always _James this, Albus that._ Ginny and Harry were so consumed with their own kids that they barely ever had time for him anymore. It was days like today when Teddy wondered why he even bothered coming over. It's not as if anyone even payed attention to him.

There was a soft knock at the door, jerking Teddy out of his sulking. He merely scowled at the door, ignoring whoever stood outside, waiting to come in.

But the person was consistent, and they continued to knock at the door for several minutes, until Teddy, sick of the noise, jumped off his bed and yanked the door open, scowling at the person in the doorway.

Harry smiled almost guiltily at Teddy, who felt his scowl melt slowly away.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked Teddy, his smile becoming more relieved then anxious as he noticed Teddy's scowl was gone.

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure you shut the door behind you, it's so loud out there." Teddy said, scowling once more as he remembered all of those stupid babies he had to put up with.

Harry nodded, shutting the door behind him, before following Teddy to his bed. He turned around and found Teddy lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, obviously trying to avoid looking at Harry.

Harry sat down at the foot of Teddy's bed, and cleared his throat. When Teddy continued to look at the ceiling rather then him, Harry dug around in the pocket of his robes for a moment, before he finally pulled something out.

Teddy looked over curiously at Harry as he pulled a rather large envelope out of his pocket. Teddy furrowed his brows in confusion, before breaking into a smile.

Harry stared down at the envelope in his hands, trying to hold back his own smile as he watched Teddy from the corned of his eye. He flipped the letter over in his hand so that the curly green writing was clearly visible.

"So, I was sitting down this morning, trying to finish my report for work, when this," Harry held up the letter for Teddy to see more closely, "was delivered to me by an owl. It has your name on it, and quite frankly I have no idea what it could be."

Teddy smile grew even wider as he reached out for the letter. Harry pulled it back, his own smile becoming visible. "But, as you seem to be in _such _a bad mood lately, I was wondering if you'd even want it. I mean, I completely understand if you don't, that would be per-"

He was cut off as Teddy lunged for the letter, grabbing it from Harry, and laughing as Harry attempted to tickle him.

Harry laughed, "I guess that means you do want to go?"

Teddy nodded quickly and ripped open the envelope, holding his breath as he scanned the letter. _Dear Mr. Lupin, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ Etc., etc. Teddy looked up at Harry and beamed.

"Finally! I can hardly wait! I can finally learn magic! I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts!" Teddy leapt off his bed and did a little dance, his letter still held tightly in his hand.

Harry laughed, his eyes twinkling as he looked at his godson dancing in the middle of the room. "So I guess that's a 'Yes, Harry, the best godfather ever, I'd be delighted to go.'?"

Teddy nodded frantically and Harry smiled, "Good, because I've already sent an owl back this morning. You leave September 1st."

Teddy's smile slowly faded, and he suddenly looked very small. "I'm gonna miss you Harry."

Harry smiled at Teddy, and replied, "I'm going to miss you too, Teddy. But it'll be great. Hogwarts was where some of the best times of my life occured. Your going to love it."

Teddy nodded, and looked at Harry nervously. "But what if I get lost? What if I don't make any friends? What if my hair turns pink again?"

Harry chuckled, and rummaged around in his pocket once more. "Don't worry, you'll make tons of friends, before I went I'd never had a friend before, but then I met Ron and Hermione, and they're the best friends I've ever had. And don't worry, I seriously doubt your hair will turn pink again. Although, your mother's favorite color for her hair was pink."

Teddy sighed, and said "Yeah, but she was a girl. Of course she liked pink. And you didn't answer my question. What if I get lost?"

Harry stopped rummaging in his pocket and pulled out what looked like a very old piece of parchment. "Here. This is your answer." He handed Teddy the piece of parchment, looking quite proud of himself.

Teddy raised his eyebrows at Harry, looking down at the yellowing parchment in his hands. "Gee, thanks Harry. I can totally see how this piece of parchment is going to help me navigate around that castle."

Harry laughed, and took the paper back from Teddy. He unfolded it, laying it out in between the two of them on Teddy's bed. He took his wand out of his pocket, and tapped the parchment, announcing clearly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Almost instantly, the paper transformed right before Teddy's eyes. Teddy gasped as the piece of parchment was transformed into what appeared to be a map of Hogwarts.

He looked up at Harry, who was watching him with a smile on his face. "It's the Marauder's Map. Your dad, my dad, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew created it when they were in school. It shows you where everyone is at every moment of the day. It even shows the secret passage ways out of the school, but your not going to know more about those until your older."

Teddy just looked at the map his father had once created, his mouth wide open. Eventually he looked up at Harry, who was looking at the map with a glazed expression.

"I want you to have it, Teddy. It was used by our fathers when they were at school, I used it when I was at school, and now it would only be right for you to have it."

Teddy smiled at Harry, his face alight with happiness. "Are you sure?", he whispered.

Harry looked up at him, and smiled back. "Yeah, I'm sure. Just promise me you'll take care off it alright? It's already been confiscated once before, don't let it happen again."

Teddy nodded and hugged Harry. "I promise! Nothing's going to happen to it, Harry! I'll be so careful. Thanks so much! This is brilliant!" He said excitedly.

Harry laughed and hugged Teddy back. "Your welcome Teddy. I know you won't let anything happen to it."

"Here's how you get rid of the map and turn it into a regular piece of parchment. Just tap it with your wand, when you get one of course, and say 'Mischief Managed.'. Everything will clear up instantly, so no one else will be able to read it."

Teddy nodded again, and repeated, "Mischief Managed. Okay, got it Harry. Thanks!"

Harry stood up, and walked towards the door. "No problem, Teddy. Now come on, let's go eat. I think dinner might be ready now."

And together, they walked down the hallway into the kitchen, talking excitedly about Hogwarts and all of the excitement that is yet to come.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/n: Hey! I know this chapter is shorter then others, I'm so scared that the power's about to go out and I won't be able to post this tonight, so I want to stop now. But I promise the next one is going to be extremely long! Teddy'll be going to the Hogwarts Express, and be getting sorted, with or without the sorting hat, and I'll have that chapter up hopefully by tomorrow night.

Thanks again for reading!

MilyMB


	6. Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Eleven-year-old Teddy goes to Hogwarts.

A/n: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the reviews, I'm sorry I didn't have time to respond to them this time. Some people have helped me out by telling me that my dates, ages, and timing are a little off. I'm really sorry about that. I know Teddy was too young to get his letter in the last chapter, but please just go with it. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 6**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Teddy woke up on the morning of September the first with butterflies in his stomach. He slowly pulled himself out of bed, changed into his clothes, and walked toward the door, only stopping to check that he had the Marauder's Map safely tucked away in his trunk.

Teddy rubbed his eyes as he walked down the hallway to the kitchen, and he ran a hand tiredly through his ice blue hair. He was going through some sort of crazy growth spurt, and his hair was now changing color almost every week.

He walked into the kitchen and was forced to wake up as he heard a loud cry. Teddy had the wind knocked out of him as his grandmother pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Teddy! I can't believe your going to Hogwarts! It seems like just yesterday that I was changing your diapers! Oh, it's going to be so lonely here without you!" Andromeda wiped her eyes as she pulled away from Teddy.

Teddy looked away from Andromeda, embarrassed, and said, "Gram, come on . . . "

Andromeda smiled, "Yes, yes, I know, I know, you're too old for this. I just can't help it Teddy! I'm going to miss you so much!"

Teddy smiled a little at his grandmother, and replied, "I'll miss you to. I mean, at least a little."

Andromeda snorted and gave Teddy a playful shove. "A little, my arse. Now you'd better get a move on. Harry said for you to be over there by ten."

Teddy nodded and went back to his bedroom to get his trunk. Once he pulled it all the way to the fireplace, he turned towards Andromeda once more.

"Bye, Gram. I'll see you at Christmas."

Andromeda gave him a teary smile. "Bye Teddy. Promise you'll write?"

Teddy nodded. "I promise. Bye."

He grabbed a handful of floo powder, pulled his trunk into the large fireplace with him, and waved goodbye to Andromeda as he flooed over to the Potter's.

Teddy was thrown out of the fireplace, ducking as he was nearly decapitated by his trunk. He jumped up before anyone could see, but as usual, Harry was already waiting for him in the living room.

Teddy glared at Harry half-heartedly, daring him to laugh. When Harry did nothing but smile, and Teddy found himself smiling back at Harry.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

Teddy nodded and fixed his trunk, which was lying upside down. "Yeah. Tell Ginny and everyone that I said goodbye later, okay?"

"Sure. Now just step into the fireplace, and say, 'Leaky Caldron'. When you get there, just wait for me, okay?" Harry said.

Teddy smiled at Harry and jumped back into the fireplace, pulling his trunk behind him. "Oh and Teddy?" Harry said to him before he dropped the handful of floo powder. "Try to get out of the way before I get there, okay? We don't want any accidents."

Teddy rolled his eyes, and threw the floo powder into the flames, shouting "The Leaky Caldron." Within seconds, he was whizzing through the floo network, and was thrown out of the fireplace very quickly.

He stood up quickly, pulling his trunk out of the way just in time before Harry came whizzing through and gracefully landed on his feet.

"Ready?" He asked Teddy, who nodded, suddenly extremely nervous.

Harry laughed, and clapped Teddy on the back. "Don't be nervous, Teddy. You'll make tons of friends. Don't worry, about the sorting either, I'm sure you'll have no problem. It doesn't matter where you're sorted, as long as you're happy."

Harry pointed his wand at Teddy's trunk, shrinking it, and putting it in his pant's pocket. Teddy made a noise of disbelief.

"_Now _he shrinks it!" Harry just laughed, and pulled Teddy out into the busy London street. They walked together up the street and up a few blocks before they came to the train station.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters." Harry murmured more to himself then to Teddy before continuing on. They reached the barrier for platform nine, and Teddy looked around.

"Where's Nine and 3/4? There's only nine and ten." Harry laughed and smiled at Teddy. "The muggles can't see it. Only wizards can get to it. Just run straight at that barrier and you'll go through the wall to the platform. Don't worry, you won't hit."

Teddy looked at Harry with raised eyebrows, put walked toward the barrier anyway.

As he came closed and closer, he screwed his eyes shut, anticipating the blow. It never came. When Teddy opened his eyes again, he was met with a barrier filled with young witches and wizards, ready for another school year to start, teary families saying their final goodbyes, and a few younger children, biding their older siblings' goodbye, while pouting that they weren't allowed to go to Hogwarts yet.

Harry appeared behind Teddy, and said, "Here we are. Platform Nine and Three Quarters." Teddy looked up at him in awe, and Harry continued on. "Well, Teddy, it's ten forty now. You should probably be getting on the Express now so you can find a good compartment."

Teddy, who was now so nervous he felt as though he was going to be sick, just continued to look around at the endless amount of people.

He didn't look up until he heard Harry clear his throat, and say, "I'm going to miss you Teddy. Promise me you won't make too much trouble for your professors. Especially Neville. You'll love him. And that you'll make loads of friends. Oh, and that-"

Teddy cut him off and said with a small laugh. "Yes, Harry. I'll miss you too."

Harry pulled him into a quick hug, and then reached into his pocket, pulling out Teddy's shrunken trunk. "Come on. Let's go over to the train more."

Teddy followed Harry as he slowly made his way through the massive crowd toward the Hogwarts Express. Teddy had to admit, even though he _was _too old for trains, it was one of the coolest things he'd ever seen.

Harry pointed his wand at Teddy's trunk, making it bigger again. He pulled Teddy into one last quick hug, and gave him a small push toward the train. "Well, go on then Teddy. Don't be nervous. You'll have the best time! See you at Christmas!"

Teddy nervously shuffled off toward the train, pulling his trunk behind him with no small amount of difficulty. He dragged it onto the train, and he trudged slowly down the long hallway. It was very crowded on the train, with most of the older students shoving there way through to get to their friends.

He walked until he was nearly to the end of the train, and just as he was about to give up and just go hide in the bathroom, he saw one compartment that wasn't filled to the brim with older students.

Teddy walked into the compartment, and smiled at the lone girl who occupied the seats. Teddy smiled nervously at her, and she returned his smile brightly.

"Um . . . Do you mind if I sit here?" Teddy asked the girl.

She laughed slightly at Teddy's nervousness, and flashed him another quick smile, flashing her pearly white teeth at him. "No, of course not. I'm Elliana Decker. Most people call me Ellie."

Teddy took her hand and said, "Thanks. I'm Teddy. Teddy Lupin. Most people call me Teddy."

Ellie laughed and said, "Nice to meet you Teddy." Teddy smiled and sat down across from her. She looked at the window quietly, waving at what Teddy presumed to be her parents. She had short, straight, (and in Teddy's opinion, shiny), hair, and dark blue eyes. She seemed nice enough, and Teddy settled back in his seat to look at the crowd still waiting on the platform.

He saw Harry, who seemed to be trying to leave, caught in a crowd of admirers. He smiled to himself. Poor Harry. The door to their compartment was pulled shut suddenly, and Teddy looked up at the newcomer.

It was two boys, one who had a rather snobby look on his face, and the other who looked as nervous as Teddy felt. Ellie smiled at them both.

"Hello. I'm Ellie Decker, and that's Teddy Lupin. We've only just met. Do you two want to join us?" Teddy smiled slightly at Ellie's kindness. The snobby looking boy sneered over at Teddy.

"Why is your hair blue?" Teddy blushed, and looked down at his lap. Ellie looked at him curiously, as well as the nervous looking boy.

"I'm a metamorphmagus." Teddy said, waiting for the laughter. When none came, he looked up. Ellie's eyes were bulging slightly, and she looked very impressed, along with the nervous boy. The snobby looking boy, too, looking mildly impressed, but managed to hide it with a sneer.

"Cool! Wow, Teddy that's brilliant! My mum had a friend whose cousins' sister's husband was one. So you can choose what you look like?" Ellie asked Teddy excitedly. Both boys looked at Teddy, waiting for his answer.

Teddy smiled, relaxing slightly when he realized no one was going to laugh. "Well, not yet. My mum was one and my grandma says she didn't learn how to control it until she was fifteen. So until then, I'm stuck with whatever happens. Like blue hair." He pointed to his hair, and Ellie smiled.

The nervous boy smiled too, and he stuck out his hand to Teddy. "My name's Bradley Daniels. Nice to meet you both." Once Teddy had shook his hand, Bradley held it out to Ellie, who shook it with a laugh.

Teddy looked over at the snobby boy, who glared at him. "I'm not sitting here! Metamorphmagus or not, you still have blue hair!" And the boy stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

Teddy felt his face grow hot once more, and looked at Ellie and Bradley guiltily. He had just opened his mouth to apologize to them, when Ellie cut him off.

"No, we're not leaving. Who cares about your blue hair? I think it's cute!" She said with a smile. Teddy blushed even more, but hesitantly smiled back at her. Bradley nodded, and said, "I agree. Except for the cute thing."

They all laughed, and soon they were all of the floor, playing Exploding Snap, and eating sweets from the trolley. The snobby boy was forgotten, and Teddy had almost completely forgotten about the sorting until Ellie reminded them that they should probably change into their robes.

Teddy's butterflies returned to him instantly, and he pulled on his robes over his clothes. The train pulled to a stop fifteen minutes later, and Teddy, Ellie, and Bradley all pulled their trunks down the hallway into the crowded station.

Teddy looked around for where they should go, when he heard the booming voice of Hagrid call out, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years over here!" While Harry and Ginny had been tight lipped about most of Hogwarts, Teddy had met Hagrid a few times while he was over at Harry's. Teddy knew he was the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, though he would not take that class for several years.

Teddy walked over to Hagrid, Ellie and Bradley following behind nervously. "Hey, Hagrid!" Teddy said when they reached the front.

"Hello there, Teddy! How 're doin?" Hagrid beamed at Teddy.

"I'm okay. This is Ellie Decker and Bradley Daniels. They're first years too." Teddy said, pointing to each one in turn.

Both Ellie and Bradley gave small hellos, and looked up nervously at Hagrid. Hagrid smiled down at both of them, and turned to the small crowd of first years waiting behind Teddy.

"Follow me, then. Three to a boat, three to a boat." The first years clambered into the boats, while Hagrid climbed into his own.

The boats jerked forward once Hagrid told them to move, and Teddy nearly fell in. They rode in silence for a few minutes until Hagrid said, "And 'ere you'll be getting your first sight of the castle."

There were many exclamations of joy and awe as the castle came into view. Teddy felt his jaw drop, and looked over at Ellie. She was smiling up at Hogwarts, while Bradley, like Teddy, had his mouth open in awe.

They pulled up to the edge of the lake a few minutes later, and climbed out of the boats. Hagrid then led them all up the shore to two huge oak doors. He knocked three times and waited. A stern looking woman, who Teddy presumed was a professor, answered the door and looked at Hagrid.

He smiled at her, and said, "The Firs' years for yer, Professor McGonagall." She nodded and said, "Thank you, Hagrid." She signaled the first years inside, and led them into a room in the side of the huge entry hall. Teddy still had his mouth open.

Inside the room, Professor McGonagall explained about the sorting, and the different houses, and told them to wait for her to get them in a few minutes for their sorting.

Teddy looked nervously over at Ellie, who was laughing at something Bradley had said. She caught Teddy's eye, and smiled. "Nervous?"

Teddy tried to look brave, and shook his head. "Nah. You?" She shook her head as well, and replied. "Never."

McGonagall opened the doors and ushered them all into the Great Hall. Teddy and Ellie walked next to each other, and even from where he was standing, Teddy could hear Ellie's quickened breathing.

McGonagall led them up to the front of the hall, past the four house tables with the older students, and stopped them in front of an old stool.

McGonagall placed an old hat on the stool, and it began to sing a song. When it was finished, Teddy felt Ellie physically calm down. She whispered in his ear, "All we have to do is try on a hat? Thank merlin! My dad was telling me all sorts of things this morning!"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and began calling names. The first person up was a small boy named, 'Aberly, Kevin.' He sat nervously on the stool until the hat finally screamed out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Kevin scurried off to the cheering table, and the sorting continued.

By the time it was Bradley's turn, Slytherin had three new house members, including the snobby looking boy, (whose name turned out to be Milton Avery), Ravenclaw had one new student, Hufflepuff had four, and Gryffindor had one.

Bradley stumbled up to the front when McGonagall called his name, and nervously put the hat on. It took almost a full minute, but in the end, Bradley was sorted into Ravenclaw. Teddy looked at Ellie, and she shrugged, mouthing "Smart!".

After a small girl was sent to Slytherin, Ellie was called up. Teddy whispered "Good Luck." To her as she walked up to the front. She bravely sat down on the stool, and Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. In a few seconds, the hat was shouting 'GRYFFINDOR!". Teddy smiled, as he watched Ellie walk off to the roaring Gryffindor table.

Ten students later, Professor McGonagall shouted out, "Lupin, Teddy!" Teddy slowly walked up to the stool. There were a few laughs that could be heard from the students, and Teddy could have sworn that McGonagall's lips twitched.

He sat down on the stool, and she dropped the hat on his head. _A Lupin, yes? Oh, and a metamorphmagus, like your mother? Where to put you . . . _Teddy jumped as he heard the voice inside his head. He really hadn't given his house much thought, except for the fact that he didn't want to be in Slytherin.

_No Slytherin? Don't worry. You're not cut out for them. Brave, very brave, growing up with no parents . . . And loyalty. Well, it'd better be . . . _"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out to the hall.

The Gryffindor table exploded into cheers, and Teddy eagerly ran over to meet them. He sat happily next to Ellie, and she hugged him. This was the beginning of one of the best years of Teddy's life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry guys, but I really can't make up my own song!

A/n: Well there you go! They should be a few more chapters for first year, so I hope you liked it. Was Teddy where you thought he'd go? Do you all like Ellie?

Thanks for reading,

MilyMB


	7. Still Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

Summary: Teddy comes home for the Easter Holidays.

A/n: Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I was overwhelmed by the amount of reviews the last chapter got, it was so great to hear what you all had to say. I really appreciate hearing from you guys, and thanks to all of you who were anon reviewers. I'm sorry I can't respond to you, but I really appreciate what you have to say! Thanks!

* * *

Hilltops whizzed by as the Hogwarts Express chugged its way back to King's Cross Station. Teddy Lupin sat quietly in an empty compartment looking at the scenery passing by him. Ellie was staying at the castle for Easter Break, her parents were going to America to visit her great-aunt, and she had decided that it would be more fun to stay at school.

There was a knock on the compartment door, and Teddy said without looking up, "Come in.". He looked up at the familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Teddy Lupin." ,sneered Milton Avery's older brother, Nathan. Teddy glared at Nathan, but kept quiet. Even though Milton was his size, Nathan was at least sixteen, and Teddy knew that he wouldn't hesitate to use his wand.

Milton smirked, eyeing Teddy's bright green hair. He threw himself down gracefully onto the seat across from Teddy, while Nathan stood guard in front of the door.

"So, _Teddy, _tell me, do you honestly _enjoy_ being a-" He paused, shuddering dramatically, "_Gryffindor?_"

Teddy frowned at Milton, and replied defensively, "Yeah, I do. Is that a problem?"

Nathan and Milton shared a smirk before Milton looked back at Teddy. "So, looking forward to the Easter Holiday, Teddy? Doing anything special with your parents? _Our _parents are taking us to France for the week." ,said Milton, completely ignoring Teddy's question.

Teddy blushed slightly and looked down at his feet. "Myparentsaredead." ,he said quickly, not wanting to get into this with the Avery brothers, of all people.

Nathan laughed slightly, and Milton tapped his ear, "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't understand you."

Teddy looked up at them, and whispered, "My parents are dead."

Milton raised his eyebrows, and Nathan's smile was wiped off his face. "Oh, sorry."

He didn't look sorry, but Teddy nodded anyway, silently accepting his apology. Milton cleared his throat, and said to Teddy, "So uh, Lupin, you're pretty close to that Decker girl, right?" Teddy nodded confusedly, wondering why on earth _Milton_ _Avery_ of all people wanted to know about Ellie.

"She's pretty fit, you're not into her, are you?" Milton asked sounding much like a dog after a piece of meat.

Teddy shook his head and said, "Ellie? Nah, we're just friends."

Milton smirked and said, "I thought so. She wouldn't be into a bender like you." Teddy opened his mouth angrily but was cut of by Milton, "Is it true that your godfather is Harry Potter?"

Teddy was thrown off guard at the question, and answered defensively, "Yes. What's wrong with that?"

Milton smirked and said cooly, "Oh, nothing. Just wouldn't want a fraud for my godfather. My father said he didn't really do anything. Honestly, Harry Potter?! Can you imagine? He's just a huge joke!"

Nathan snickered, and Teddy said quietly, "He is not! He's better then you'll ever be!"

Both Nathan and Milton looked over at him sharply, and Milton said dangerously, "What did you say?". Nathan cracked his knuckles threateningly.

Teddy summoned up the courage to look Milton right in the eye and stand up, saying loudly. "I said, he's better then you two! He's not a joke! He's the best godfather ever! I'd rather have him then your parents anyday!"

Milton growled, and Nathan leapt onto Teddy. _Wham!_ His fist connected with Teddy's eye, and Teddy stumbled backwards, falling backwards into his seat. His eye was throbbing, and he distantly heard the chuckles of the Milton and Nathan.

"See you at school, Lupin!", one of them called as they left the compartment, slamming the door shut. Teddy sunk back into the seat, massaging his eye, and blinking back tears of frustration.

The train slowly pulled into the station, and Teddy stood up, still massaging his eye. He pulled his trunk off the rack with difficulty, and dragged it of the train and onto the crowded platform. He looked around at all of the parents hugging their children, and while it was not as many kids as it had been on the first day or Christmas, it still hurt to know that his parents would never be waiting on the platform to welcome him home.

He was just about to give up searching for a familiar face, and had turned around to pull his trunk over to a secluded section of the platform, when he heard Harry shout, "Teddy! Over here!"

Teddy whipped around and saw Harry making his way through the crowd toward him. He tried to smile as he really was excited to see Harry, but the incident from the train was still on his mind.

Harry enveloped Teddy into a hug, and pulled away, ruffling his hair. He gasped when he noticed Teddy's forming black eye. He took Teddy's head in both hands and tilted his head back to get a better view.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Harry demanded.

Teddy shook his head, determined not to tell Harry. He would not give Milton and Nathan the satisfaction of knowing that he ran to his godfather for help.

"Come on, Teddy. I need to know so I can help you!" But Teddy just looked away and said stubbornly, "I'm not going to let them have the satisfaction of knowing that they got to me."

Despite his worry, Harry could not help a little smile from forming on his face. Teddy didn't know it, but Harry had said almost the same exact words some thirteen years ago. He asked Teddy one more time before giving up, knowing by Teddy's crossed arms and defiant expression that he was not going to budge.

Harry sighed, and shrunk Teddy's trunk for him again, placing it in his pocket. Teddy had left Eggnog at school, considering he was only coming home for a week or so. "Come on then. We'll fix it when we get home. Your grandmother is already at our house. We decided that you would stay the entire time with us, since you spent Christmas break almost entirely with her, so she's been staying with us. Also, a warning. James has been quite wild lately, ever since he discovered what wands actually do. So try not to leave yours lying around."

Teddy nodded, and put his hand on Harry's arm, experiencing the horrible feeling of side-along apparation.

They apparated with a pop into the Potter's living room. It took Teddy a moment to steady himself, and he was attacked by his grandmother. Andromeda had jumped up from her armchair and had thrown herself on Teddy.

Teddy hugged her back, and she pulled away, holding him at arms length to study him. When she noticed his black eye, she gasped, lightly rubbing her finger over it.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you, Teddy?!" Ginny too, had come over to look at Teddy's wound and had immediately pulled out her wand, vanishing the bruise.

Teddy sighed, and looked down at his shoes. "Nothing. It's nothing." Andromeda opened her mouth to argue, when Harry put up his hand. "I've already tried, Andromeda. He won't budge."

She sent a disapproving look at Harry, taking in Teddy's forlorn expression, and then sat back down on the couch. They all took this as a signal to follow. Teddy threw himself down on the sofa next to his grandmother, Ginny sitting down across from them both in an armchair. Harry, however, rushed off to the nursery, where the two-month-old Lily was crying.

The three of them created idle chatter for a few minutes, until the doorbell chimed, echoing throughout the house. Teddy immediately jumped up to answer it, grateful that he could escape the living room.

Teddy walked quickly down the long hallway to the front door, running a hand through his hair to try to neaten it up for whoever was at the door.

He pulled open the door, and was met with a whirlwind of silvery blond. Fleur Weasley had swooped down, kissed Teddy on both cheeks and pulled him into a hug all in a matter of five seconds. Bill smiled at Teddy, and ruffled his hair, before putting his hands back on his daughters shoulders protectively. "How are you, Teddy? School been okay? I heard you made it to Gryffindor! Congratulations!"

Teddy smiled and said, "Yeah, it's been okay. Thanks." He stood aside to allow them to pass him. Bill took his hands off of the little girl, and gave her a gentle prod toward Teddy. "I'm sure you remember Victoire? She'll be going off to Hogwarts herself this September, she just turned eleven."

Victoire, like her mother, kissed Teddy on both cheeks. Teddy blushed, caught off guard, and gave her a small smile. She was very pretty, she had inherited her mother's silvery blond hair, which flowed down her shoulders. She had her father's bright blue eyes and fair skin, giving her the image of an angel.

Bill and Fleur shared a small smile, and Teddy said, "Nice to see you all again. Are you here to see Harry or Ginny?"

Bill laughed, and said, "Nah, we're here to see everyone! We haven't been here in at least two years, and I haven't seen any of the kids since they were born. Not to mention you! We want to see everyone, where are they?"

"Well, Ginny and my grandma are in the living room, Harry's in Lily's room, probably changing her diaper or something, and I think James and Albus are taking their naps." Teddy said.

Bill laughed again and said, "Then what are we standing around in the hallway for? I want to see my sister!" Fleur laughed too, smacking her husband lightly on his arm. "Do not be rude, Bill." She smiled and then said, "Where's 'Arry?" They all laughed, and Teddy led them down the hallway to the living room.

He walked in and said, "Ginny? Bill, Fleur, and Victoire are here." Ginny looked up from her conversation with Andromeda, and shrieked upon catching sight of her brother. She jumped up, and ran across the room to hug her brother.

She then kissed Fleur on both cheeks, and hugged Victoire. Harry walked in about five minutes later, and the usual greetings occurred. Ten minutes later, Teddy found himself sitting, bored, on the couch directly across from Victoire. He could not help but blush every time she looked over at him, catching him watching her, and smiling her dazzling smile at him.

Eventually Ginny went to prepare dinner, and Fleur rushed off to help her, while Bill and Harry talked. Andromeda had begun talking to Victoire about something or another, and Teddy slipped unnoticed out of the room.

He heard the sounds of boiling water and frying from the kitchen, and laughter from the living room. Knowing that the coast was clear, Teddy walked over to the little table near the doorway that had at least twenty different pictures on it.

He picked up a small one from the back, a Christmas card that Bill and Fleur had sent out just this year. The three of them were laughing, standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. It was snowing, and some stray snowflakes had landed in Victoire's hair. Her face was flushed from the cold, and her eyes sparkled as she laughed.

Teddy slipped the picture out of its frame, and put it into his robe pocket. Looking around to check that he was still alone, he placed the empty frame in the table's drawer, hoping no one would find it. He walked down the hallway to his room, hurrying when he heard Lily begin to cry.

When he got to his room, Teddy laid down on his bed, just watching Victoire. He quickly shoved the paper underneath his pillow as he heard a soft knock at his door, and Harry calling him to dinner.

"Coming!" He called to the door, and he walked down the hallway to dinner. They had a nice time, Ginny had made all of Teddy's favorites to welcome him home, but he couldn't stop looking at Victoire, thinking about her, laughing at her jokes . . .

* * *

A/n: So there you go! I must say, this was a really hard chapter for me to write, I've had really bad writer's block. I know it's not the best chapter, but it was necessary to introduce Victoire. I hope you all enjoy it, and I'm sorry for how long I took to update.

Lots of Love,

MilyMB


	8. Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Twelve-year-old Teddy Lupin starts his second year at Hogwarts.

A/n: Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update, I've just been really busy getting ready for school. I know, no excuse, but hey! It's only been a week. Thanks to all of my reviewers, I really loved hearing from you!

As for Teddy having a crush on Victoire so early in his life; nothings going to happen for a while, it's just a little kid crush. And for those of you who say he's too young for a crush, everyone's different, and I've know boys who have had crushes a lot earlier then eleven. My stepbrother has a crush, and he's only six. Also, Teddy will probably have at least one girlfriend before Victoire. Anyway, thanks a lot for reading , I really appreciate all of you!

* * *

**September 1, 2010**

Teddy pushed his way through the crowded platform, searching excitedly for Ellie. He hadn't been able to visit her all summer, mostly due to the fact that she had been in Spain visiting her dad.

He was just about to give up and go find a compartment, when he heard someone yelling his name. Looking around, Teddy turned around just in time to be met with Ellie's crushing hug. She had become even darker over the summer, and her dark brown hair was tied up in a loose bun. Teddy smiled into her hair, and returned the hug.

She pulled away, smiling and pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Wow! I can't believe I found you! I've been looking for ages, and I was just about to give up when I saw your hair." She smiled, and reached up her hand to ruffle his hair. "Magenta? Well, I can't say I'm not a fan, but personally I liked the blue."

Teddy mumbled something and gently pushed her hand away. "Aw merlin. I was hoping it could pass for red or something." He fixed his hair and jumped back a step into the shadow of the train. "How about now? Doesn't it look less purple and pink and more red?"

Ellie looked at Teddy's hopeful expression and nodded. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I see some definite change. It does look a bit more red." Teddy looked relieved and smiled, picking up Eggnog's cage in one hand and the handle of his trunk in the other.

"Thanks Ellie. Reckon we should get a compartment before they're all full?" Ellie nodded and asked, "Have you seen Brad? I owled him this summer, and he said he wanted to sit with us on the train."

Teddy shrugged and started pulling his trunk toward the train. "Nope. But we'll just get a compartment and wait for him, eh?"

They finally found a compartment in the back of the train, and they struggled to push their trunks onto the luggage racks. Once they had finally succeeded, Ellie told Teddy all about her time in Spain with her father.

Teddy listened, fascinated, as she told about all of the things she had done. She had even gotten to see the Quidditch World Cup, which had been outside a small town in southern Spain. They were interrupted about halfway through Ellie's story of how her dad had almost been run over by a bull, when Bradley burst into the compartment.

Ellie jumped up to hug him, while Teddy shook his hand. The three quickly settled back down and listened to the rest off Ellie's story before beginning their annual Exploding Snap tournament. They discussed Quidditch, (Teddy and Ellie were both trying out for the team), and Bradley talked about his summer. The time passed quickly, and soon they were getting dressed in their robes.

The train pulled into the station slowly, and Ellie, Teddy, and Bradley all clambered off together, making their way slowly through the crowds. Ellie smiled at Teddy when they heard Hagrid's shout for the first years.

"Glad we're not doing that, aren't you guys?" Ellie asked, nudging Teddy with her elbow. Teddy and Bradley both nodded, and they followed the other students to the carriages.

Fifteen minutes later, Ellie and Teddy said goodbye to Bradley as he went off to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Teddy sat down next to Jack Wood, who was in his dorm. He had known Jack since he was around five, Harry was friends with his father, and the Woods had often visited during Teddy's childhood. They got on well enough, though they were not the closest of friends.

While Teddy, Jack, and Ellie all discussed Quidditch tryouts and what positions they were trying for, Professor McGonagall came in with the first years. Teddy smiled, and whispered to Ellie, "Aren't you happy we can just watch this year?"

She smiled at him, and the sorting hat broke into song. McGonagall began calling up names, and Teddy quickly got bored. Ellie and him silently played a game of 'Which house will that kid be in', until he heard a familiar name be called.

"Weasley, Victoire." McGonagall called out, and Teddy froze. Ellie noticed and looked over at him with raised eyebrows. Both of them watched silently as the small girl flounced up to the stool. She had gotten her hair cut since Teddy had last seen her, it now rested on her shoulders, falling perfectly into place.

She sat daintily on the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head with a trace of a smile on her face.

Ellie poked Teddy in the ribs, and said, "Weasley? Aren't they related to you or something?"

Teddy nodded, finally looking away from Victoire. "Not to me. Harry married Ginny Weasley, one of her brothers is Victoire's dad. We don't see each other a lot, but we've me-" The sorting hat cut him off, with it's cry of "RAVENCLAW!", and Victoire walked over to the cheering table, smiling sweetly at her new housemates.

Teddy saw her being greeted by Bradley and felt a small twinge of jealousy. He had been so sure that she would be in Gryffindor like all of the other Weasleys had been. He propped his chin up with his hand, sighing as he watched Victoire giggling with her new roommates. Gloomily he turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

Ellie finally looked away from Teddy and smiled. _Teddy has a crush._ She thought to herself. She finally had something on him. All last year, he had been going on and on about her crush on Logan Crestwood. He was a fourth year, and seeker for the Gryffindor team. Teddy had overheard her telling her friend Susanna Williams about it, and he had teased her mercilessly for the remaining part of the year.

Once the sorting was done, Professor McGonagall stood up and gave the usual speech on the Forbidden Forest and all of the Quidditch tryouts. When she was done, the sound of fifty benches scraping on the floor, and the rush of students trying to get to their dorms was heard. Ellie grabbed onto Teddy's sleeve to keep them from separating.

On the way up the marble staircase, Teddy nearly ran headfirst into a crowd of first year girls following their prefects to their common room. Teddy and Ellie stumbled, and the group of girls snickered behind their hands as they saw Teddy. Teddy felt his face burning red, and one of the girls quieted them down.

Teddy looked at her, and blushed even more realizing that it was Victoire. She smiled at him before being pushed forward by the crowd. Ellie smirked and Teddy just stood their smiling stupidly at the place where Victoire had disappeared to.

"Oh, come on you." Ellie sighed, pulling Teddy's sleeve to get him moving. Teddy followed obediently and they gave the password to the Fat Lady when they reached her.

Teddy and Ellie said good night to each other at the bottom of her staircase, and Teddy climbed up to bed. He pushed open the door and walked slowly over to his bed, his mind still on Victoire. He pulled his pajamas out of his trunk and quickly changed into them. He laid down on his bed, and watched his two roommates; Jack Wood and Blair O'Connor fight over who was going to make it to the Quidditch Cup this year.

Blair finally stopped and looked over at Teddy, smiling. "All right, Teddy? Good summer?"

Teddy nodded and smiled back at Blair. "Yeah, it was alright. How 'bout yours?"

Blair shrugged, running his hand through his sandy brown hair. "It was okay. You know what I heard from Isabella at dinner? Marissa George has a crush on you." He looked at Teddy with a smirk, waiting for his reaction.

Teddy looked surprised, someone had a crush on _him?_ Blair smiled wider, and said, "Great, huh? She's cute, too." Blair had always been the most interested in girls, he had already had his first kiss when he was nine at his older brother's party.

While Teddy wasn't ready to date girls or do anything with them other then look yet, he still felt a spark of happiness light up inside him. Marissa George was one of the prettiest girls in their year, and she liked him! Teddy Lupin! He smiled at Blair, and shrugged.

"She's cute. Not that I'm going to date her or something." He said casually trying to act as though a girl having a crush on him was completely normal for him.

Blair turned around and climbed into his bed, turning off the lights as he did. "Your choice, mate. Just saying, if you had to date now, Marissa would be the one most of us would choose. Your a lucky bloke."

Teddy smiled into the darkness, and said, "Yeah. Good night guys. See you tomorrow."

Jack and Blair both said good night, and Teddy fell easily into a deep sleep, dreaming of Quidditch and Marissa George, with a side of silvery blond hair.

* * *

**September 11, 2010**

It was the end of the second week of school, and already Teddy had homework stacking up. He hadn't actually been able to do much of it, as he had been practicing for the Quidditch tryouts every chance he had.

Ellie had been practicing too, and Teddy began to feel nervous as they walked slowly to the Quidditch pitch for tryouts, Ellie chattering on about her different moves.

"So, you want to just swoop under the ball, and then BAM! Grab it out from under the other team. They won't know what hit them." Ellie explained to Teddy they walked together. There were two places open on the team, a beater and a chaser. Ellie was trying out for chaser, while Teddy and Jack Wood were both trying for beater.

Jack had already arrived when they entered the pitch, and was talking to the captain, Liam Helling, a tall, curly haired blond sixth year, who was said to be one of the greatest Quidditch players Hogwarts had seen since Harry Potter.

He smiled at Teddy and Ellie when they arrived, and Liam walked over to stand with them.

"Hey." He said as he smiled at the two friends.

"Hey." Both Teddy and Ellie chorused back, both nervous.

"Teddy Lupin and Ellie Decker? Trying for chaser and beater?" He asked, looking down at his clipboard with the sign up sheet.

Teddy and Ellie both nodded, and Liam smiled again. "Well, I'm sure you both will be great. You two and Jack are my only second years trying out, so I'm hoping to see some new talent. Some of these kids try out every year and never make it."

Ellie smiled and said confidently, "We've been practicing every chance we get."

Liam laughed and said, "Well then, hopefully you'll be good! We'll get started in a minute, just waiting for-", he looked down at his clipboard, "Derick Johnson. Third year. He comes every year, and I always have to turn him down." He sighed and looked up at them again, "He's a nice enough bloke, but he hasn't the aim for a chaser. Last year he nearly knocked out Crestwood."

He paused, spotting Derick, and excusing himself to go talk to him. Ellie and Teddy exchanged nervous looks, hoping they wouldn't be like Derick.

Once Liam had gotten Derick checked off, he separated them into two groups. One for the chasers and one for the beaters. Teddy smiled at Jack, who was literally shaking with anticipation to get on his broom.

"Now I want the beaters to get into the air." Liam shouted, watching the four hopefuls mount their brooms and soar into the air. "I'm going to let the bludgers loose, and send up our beater, Ethan Thompson. He'll help you if you're in danger, but otherwise, try to hit them yourselves so we can see how good you are."

Thompson, a stout brown haired boy, flew up to the boys. He smiled, and greeted them all, but sat back on his broom and watched as Liam let the bludgers loose.

Teddy tried his best to beat off the bludgers, as they took turns attacking each of the boys, and he felt satisfied when Liam finally called them down.

"All right, then. You all did a good job, I'll have a decision for you all after I do the chaser tryouts. For now, just sit tight." Teddy went to sit in the stands with the rest of the boys, and smiled at Ellie.

He watched Ellie as she took turns catching and throwing the ball with the chaser Chloe Greene. Her practicing was not going unnoticed, Teddy could tell Liam was impressed when Ellie made all five of her practice shots.

Eventually they were all called back onto the pitch, and Teddy felt more nervous then he had at the beginning.

"Okay. So we have come to a decision. You all flew really well out there, and we managed to make it through without any injuries," At this, most of the team looked at Derick Johnson, who blushed, "and that's a huge step up from last year."

"We decided that the new chaser will be Ellie Decker. She obviously has a lot of talent, and that's definitely something we could use on the team." Ellie's face lit up, and Teddy smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up.

"And for the beater, we've decided on Jack Wood. Obviously, Quidditch runs in your family, and I know a natural when I see one. Welcome to the team. Both of you." Teddy felt his heart sink into his stomach. He had been so sure that he would make it.

Everyone walked together back up to the castle, though Teddy stayed behind. He sank onto a bench, and put his head in his hands. _What will Harry say? _Teddy thought to himself. At the thought of Harry, his heart sank, if possible, lower.

"Teddy?" He looked up slowly at the sound of Ellie's voice. He tried to smile at her, but it probably looked more like a frown. "Hey. Congratulations. New chaser! How does it feel?" He sounded a bit bitter, even to himself, and Ellie looked a little hurt.

"Thanks. Look, I'm really sorry about you not making it. You flew just as well as Jack, probably better. I don't understand why Liam didn't pick you." she said, sitting down next to Teddy.

Teddy laughed, though it was not one of humor. "I do. It runs in his family, Ellie. Neither of my parents ever played Quidditch, Harry told me, so what did I expect?"

Ellie frowned, and sighed. "Are you sure you're okay? I don't have to take the position, you know. I can say no, and we can both just try again next year."

Teddy did smile a little at the sincerity in Ellie's voice, and he nudged her playfully. "Nah. You take it Ellie. I'll just try for something else next year. Now let's go eat dinner, I'm starved."

Ellie smiled a bit too, and shouted, "Last one there's a Slytherin!". She ran towards the castle, and Teddy jumped up to follow her, laughing the entire way.

* * *

A/n: Well, there you go! Hope you liked it. I've actually decided that I might end 'Saving Teddy' after his second or third year, and make a new story for him third year through adulthood. It would be a bit more mature, as Teddy is growing up, and he won't be twelve forever. Just an idea, it doesn't have to happen! 

And sorry for any mistakes in spelling and grammar, my grammatik isn't working!

Thanks so much for reading,

MilyMB


	9. Still Twelve

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **Twelve-year-old Teddy celebrates Valentine's Day.

**Author's note: **Hey guys! Once again, thanks so much for all of the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. It's overwhelming to think how many people like this story! Heres the next chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

**February 12, 2011**

It was Friday afternoon, just two days before Valentine's Day, and Teddy was already feeling a bit sick of the holiday.

The castle had been decorated by the house elves nearly a week ago, and everywhere Teddy looked, he saw pink and red, and frills, and hearts. He thought he was going to go mad if he saw another naked cherub.

To top it all off, his hair had turned pink again, and Ellie had refused to let him cover it up. She said it was cute, and it brought out the holiday cheer.

And so, Teddy found himself wandering down the halls, alone, on a Friday afternoon, trying to decide what to do with himself. Ellie was at Quidditch practice, and while he had a huge pile of homework waiting for him back at Gryffindor tower, he had decided to take a walk instead. He had even brought the Marauder's Map, and he was going to try and explore the castle a bit more.

Teddy pushed some of his hair out of his eyes and looked down at the map. He had already been to the Room of Requirement, and the kitchens, and most of the entrances to the secret passageways. Just as he was about to turn back and go do his homework, a dot caught his eye. Two dots.

The two dots labeled, _Bradley Daniels _and _Victoire Weasley _were moving right towards him. Teddy panicked and started to turn around and run back to the Gryffindor tower before he was caught, when he heard Bradley's familiar voice call his name.

Heaving a small sigh, Teddy stopped, forcing a polite smile on his face. He turned around to face the two, and just barely stopped his eyes from widening at the sight before him.

Bradley and Victoire were holding hands.

Teddy couldn't stop staring at their two hands, entwined tightly, and only looked up at Victoire's delicate cough. He slowly brought his eyes up to rest on her face. She looked beautiful as usual, with her short hair clipped away from her blue eyes.

She smiled at Teddy and, upon noticing what he had been staring at, quickly pulled her hand away from Bradley's.

Bradley looked slightly nervous, and gave Teddy a small smile. "Hey Teddy. What are you doing?"

Teddy looked over at Bradley and sighed, "Nothing much. I was just wandering around since Ellie's at Quidditch practice. I'm avoiding the massive pile of homework waiting for me."

Victoire and Bradley both laughed, and Victoire said, "Well, Bradley was just helping me with my Charms homework. But I've got to get going now. See you later Teddy!"

Victoire stood up on her tiptoes (Bradley had just had a growth spurt), and kissed him lightly on the lips. Teddy felt his jaw drop, and Bradley turned red.

She flounced off down the hallway, turning around to wave at the two boys before disappearing around the corner.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two boys until Bradley spoke up. "So what do you want to do?"

Teddy felt his jaw drop, if possible, more. He felt as though he had been smacked in the face. Bradley had just kissed Victoire. _His Victoire!_ Sure, he had never said more then two sentences to her, but still! Bradley knew how much he liked Victoire, he had told him about his crush only a month ago, and he had had the nerve to kiss her in front of him!

Teddy glared at Bradley, and Bradley looked a bit intimidated. "What do we do? Bradley, you just kissed Victoire! After you knew how much I like her!"

Bradley looked as though he was going to apologize, but then his regretful expression became slightly angry.

"So what? You told me that a month ago! I thought that if you still felt that way you would have taken some action or something! She's in my house and she asked for my help in Charms, so I said yes. And then I couldn't help it! She asked me to be her Valentine, and I was going to say no, but she looked so bloody cute that I just couldn't say no. And you know what? I don't regret it!"

Teddy jaw dropped for the second time as Bradley raged on. He had never seen Bradley get angry before. He had always just been there, in the background, quiet, easy going, Bradley. But now, he had betrayed Teddy and he didn't even care.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. Have it your way, _Daniels._ It doesn't matter a bit to me. Snog whoever you want. It doesn't matter to me at all." Teddy said angrily, and he turned around quickly and stalked back to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**February 14, 2010**

Teddy was slumped over in his chair, half asleep, trying to finish his homework, when there was a soft voice behind him.

"Hey Teddy." His eyes shot open, and he sat up immediately. There was a soft giggle, and Marissa George sat down in one of the armchairs next to him, the fire crackling next to her.

Teddy looked around nervously for Ellie, who had been next to him before he had fallen asleep, but now it appeared that the common room was quite empty.

He looked back at Marissa, and smiled, "Hey Marissa. Good Valentine's Day?" His had been horrible, he had spent most of it trying to avoid the flying angels who tried to set people up.

She frowned a little, and twisted a piece of her ginger hair around her finger. "It was okay. Those stupid angels followed me around all day trying to get me to kiss some fourth year I don't even know."

Teddy laughed and said, "Yeah, I hate those things. I came up here a few hours ago to get away from them. Once was chasing me, trying to get me to kiss Ellie."

Marissa laughed too, her eyes sparkling in the dim lighting. "So, you're a metamorphmagus?" At Teddy's nervous nod, she continued on excitedly, "I just think thats amazing. Do you love it or does it get to be annoying?"

Teddy looked relieved at the fact that Marissa wasn't going to make fun of him. "Well, I reckon it'll be better once I can control it. Right now, it's mostly just my hair changes color every once in a while, and I never know what it's going to be. I guess the pink is just a coincidence for the holiday. But I should be able to control everything once I'm around fifteen."

Marissa looked impressed, and she reached out a hand to touch his hair. "I like the pink. It's cute."

Teddy blushed, though he wasn't sure Marissa could see in the dim light of the fire. "That's what Ellie said." He mumbled. She laughed again, and stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow, Teddy." Marissa said. Teddy nodded and replied, "Yeah. See you Marissa."

"Happy Valentine's Day." She said before climbed up the staircase to the girls dorms. Teddy stared after her for a few seconds before pulling his homework back towards him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our Teddy's growing up." Ellie jumped out from behind an armchair, and Teddy jumped off the couch, spilling his books on the floor.

"Ellie! Don't do that! Jeez, you gave me a heart attack!" Teddy said indignantly.

Ellie laughed, and plopped herself down in Marissa's vacated chair. Teddy gathered his books back up and put them on the table, giving up on getting any peace.

"So, you like Marissa George?" Teddy blushed, and Ellie raised her eyebrows with a smirk. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Teddy blushed even more, and tried to change the topic. "What about you? I saw you and Chase Hall together earlier. Didn't look like you two were just being friends."

Ellie huffed and pushed her hair behind her ears."Please Teddy. He's just one of the other chasers. And besides. He's like fifteen. I've only just turned thirteen last month."

Teddy laughed, and Ellie asked him, "Have you heard from Harry lately?" She had spent the Christmas holidays with Teddy and had gotten along incredibly well with Harry. Her, Harry, and Ginny had had hour long discussions about Quidditch.

While Harry couldn't have cared less that Teddy didn't make the team, it still made him feel disappointed when he had told Harry and Ginny that Ellie was on the team and he wasn't.

Teddy shook his head, and said, "No. I sent him a letter two days ago, but he hasn't returned it yet. It usually takes about three days for it to get to him and back. I'll tell you if Ginny sends any Quidditch tips for you."

Ellie smiled, and stood up. "Thanks. I'm going to head up. Unlike you, I did my homework, so I can actually sleep tonight. See you tomorrow."

Teddy stuck out his tongue at her, and she laughed. "See you tomorrow, Ellie."

* * *

**Author's note: **Hope you liked it. If anyone has any ideas for future hair colors for Teddy, please tell me.

I am going to make a sequel to Saving Teddy. This story will end after Teddy's third year, and start in his fourth. It will go on until Teddy is much, much older, with kids and a wife (three guesses who that will be.) It will have the same exact characters, same everything, it's just split up into two stories. And I won't skip anything while I start the next story, it will all still happen.

So, in order for you all to read the new story when it comes out:

**Please add my to your author alert so that you can know when the sequel comes out. Thanks!**

MilyMB


	10. Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Thirteen-year-old Teddy Lupin begins his third year at Hogwarts.**

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, school's started again, and I've been so busy. This is the last chapter in 'Saving Teddy' before I start on the sequel, so hopefully you all enjoy it!**

**October 14, 2011**

Teddy's third year had started off with a jolt, and soon he found October was upon him. The cold had hit them strongly already, and it looked as if it was going to be a very cold Halloween. The homework was just as bad as the last two years, if not worse, and Teddy and Ellie could barely finish it all while balancing Quidditch practices.

It was early Friday morning, and the early morning sun was already beginning to shine through the curtains of Teddy's four poster. He screwed up his eyes, trying unsuccessfully to block out the light.

A few minutes later, he realized that the sun would only get stronger the longer he laid there, and he opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. He sat up, yawning and pulled back his curtains, padding quietly across the room to the bathroom.

He looked at his reflection through blurry vision, and tried weakly to calm his bright yellow hair down. He washed his face and brushed his face, and walked back into the room to find Jack sitting up in his bed, looking out the window.

"Hey Jack." Teddy said, as he crossed the room to his trunk. He rummaged around in it for a minute before finally finding some clean robes and turned back to face Jack when he didn't get a greeting back.

"You alright, mate?" Teddy asked, noticing for the first time a letter sitting on his lap. Jack didn't answer, just looked slightly dazed and bit his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Jack!" Teddy said loudly, and Jack finally looked around at Teddy, as though just noticing he was there. Jack's eyes were looking brighter then usual, and he blinked furiously for a few seconds.

"Sorry Teddy. Didn't notice you there." He said, looking back down at the letter on his lap.

"It's fine. Anything wrong?" Teddy asked, not wanting to pry.

"No. Well not really." At Teddy's skeptical look, and he sighed and said, "Yes. I just got a letter from my dad. My mum's not doing to well. She's in the hospital and they're not sure she's going to make it."

Teddy nodded understandingly, and said, "I'm really sorry, Jack. Do they know what's wrong with her?"

Jack looked out the window again, and Teddy didn't know if he was going to answer when he said quietly. "Yeah, they say she's got a muggle disease. Dad says it's called cancer. No one knows how to fix it, so it doesn't look like there's too much hope."

Teddy walked over to his bed and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I really am sorry. I hope she gets better." Jack nodded and Teddy walked back over to his bed to change. He heard Jack slide off his bed and go into the bathroom, and once he was changed he went down to the Common Room to meet Ellie.

He got down there before Ellie, so he sank into an armchair and waited. He looked up as he heard a noise on the girl's staircase, but it was only Marissa. She spotted Teddy and smiled, walking over to him slowly.

She had developed a lot over the summer, and Teddy wasn't the only one to notice. She was curvy in places she hadn't been last year, and she had definitely grown on top. Her long hair was left loose, falling freely around her face gently, and she had started to wear make-up.

Teddy smiled back at her, and tried to look casual as she plopped down in the chair next to him. "Hey Marissa."

She crossed her legs and began rummaging through her bag as she replied. "Hi Teddy. I just need to check that I finished my potion's essay, I feel like I left something out."

Teddy nodded and left his gaze on her as she concentrated on her potion's essay. She looked back up a few moments later, and smiled. "Nope, I got it all. Guess I was just being paranoid." She looked over to the staircase as Ellie came down. "Well, I guess I'll see you in class, Teddy."

She stood up quickly, and Teddy said "Yeah, see you Marissa." Ellie walked over and smirked a bit at him.

"Ready?" She asked, with the same smug voice she adopted every time she saw Marissa and Teddy together.

Teddy nodded and the two climbed out of the portrait hole. "So, you're going to ask Marissa out or what?" Ellie asked slyly as she pulled her hair up into a loose bun.

Teddy turned slightly red, and looked at the floor. "I don't know. Do you think she'd say yes?"

Ellie smiled and said, "Yeah. A few nights ago she wouldn't stop badgering me about you." She imitated Marissa's voice, "Do you think he'll ask me out? Isn't he cute? I just love his smile." She laughed and Teddy smiled a little.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask her eventually." Teddy said as they walked into the Great Hall. They both sat down together at the opposite end of the table then Marissa and her friends, but Teddy couldn't stop looking at her.

Once they had finished breakfast, Ellie and Teddy made their way out to the greenhouses for Herbology. They were the first ones there, and they took their usual table near the back of the greenhouse. Professor Longbottom was already there, counting his plants for the classes ahead of him.

Teddy smiled at him, he was a good friend of Harry's and Teddy had known him almost his entire life. Neville smiled back, and Teddy and Ellie talked about Quidditch as the other students piled into the greenhouse.

After a particularly long lesson, Ellie and Teddy headed back inside to get to Defense against the Dark Arts. As they walked back inside, Marissa just in front of them with her friends, Teddy just couldn't stop thinking about her, and he smiled to himself.

Later that night, near midnight, Teddy lay on his bed, staring out the window at the dark night. He felt restless, and had an unnerving feeling to do something risky. Everyone in his dorm had fallen asleep already, Jack had left near lunchtime to go visit his mother, and Ellie had gone up to bed a good two hours ago.

Pulling out the Marauder's Map from his trunk as quietly as he could, and lighting the tip of his wand, Teddy slipped on his shoes, deciding to go on a walk. Sure, he was just looking for trouble, but he was the son of a Marauder wasn't he?

Teddy whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And held his wand over the map in the dark room. Once he had confirmed that there was no one in the common room or anywhere near the Gryffindor Tower, he climbed down the stairs into the common room, and out into the dark corridor.

He walked aimlessly for about ten minutes when he suddenly heard hushed voices. Teddy pushed himself behind a suit of armor, and hurriedly checked the map.

Two dots were moving right toward him; _Milton Avery _and _Darrel Constance._

Teddy's breathing quickened and he hurriedly shoved the map into his pocket and whispered, "Nox."

His wand went dark, and the voices stopped. Teddy could hear footsteps walking toward him and he held his breath. A moment later, he found himself squinting against the bright light of Milton Avery's wand which was shoved into his chest.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Teddy Lupin. What are you doing out so late? I would think it was past your bedtime." Milton said nastily. Teddy couldn't see Darrel Constance, he guessed Milton had told him to go back to the Slytherin Common Room.

Teddy glared at Milton and pushed his wand away from him. "Whatever. I could ask you the same question, Avery." Milton just smirked, and lowered his wand.

"Why so angry, Lupin? We're both breaking the rules by being out here, so why fight? What do you say we go for a little walk in the moonlight? I know it's your favorite time of day." Teddy glared and opened his mouth, but Milton cut him off. "Just kidding. Come on, let's just go."

He looked sincere and while Teddy was suspicious, he shrugged and the two walked quietly down the Marble Staircase and out the front doors to the grounds.

As they were walking, Milton rummaged in his pockets and pulled out something Teddy couldn't make out in the dark.

"Smoke?" Milton asked, holding out what Teddy guessed to be a cigarette. Teddy looked at Milton and then tried to look casual when he realized he was being serious. Teddy nodded and took it from Milton.

"It's an awful muggle habit, but I got into them over the summer and can't seem to stop. My father smokes them too, and he'll occasionally send me a pack or two in the mail." Milton said, lighting both his and Teddy's with his wand.

Teddy didn't know what to say to him, so he took his first smoke on the cigarette. He coughed, and doubled over. Milton laughed a little and said, "Yeah, that's how it was for me the first time. You'll get used to it."

Teddy eventually stopped coughing and they fell into a silence. They circled around the grounds, neither talking, and the weird combination of the two boys seemed to work for tonight. They knew they would never be friends, but they both wanted company and the other just happened to be there.

They walked back to the front doors, and sat on the steps, finishing the last of their cigarettes. Teddy had stopped smoking his a while ago, it was too much for him, but Milton was already on his second.

Suddenly, the front doors burst open, and a stream of light came pouring over the two boys. Teddy winced, and looked up at the imposing silhouette of Professor McGonagall. Milton quickly threw his cigarette in the grass, but McGonagall had already seen it.

"What on Earth? What do you two think your doing out here? Smoking? Do you have any idea what time it is?" She shrieked.

Milton and Teddy both stood up, and Milton spoke first. "I'm sorry, Professor. Lupin made me come out here with him. He threatened me! And he made me smoke!"

Teddy's jaw dropped, and he opened his mouth angrily, but McGonagall cut him off. "It doesn't matter who started it! The both of you have two weeks detention! And sixty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor! I can't believe you! I'm writing to your families tonight, and if I ever catch you two again, I promise you'll be suspended!"

Teddy and Milton nodded, and Professor McGonagall angrily led them back to their common rooms. After they had dropped off Milton, Professor McGonagall said to him, "I really had expected better of you, Lupin. I thought you were above this."

Teddy just nodded his head, and crawled through the portrait hole. He felt awful, and now she was going to write to Andromeda! He slowly climbed the staircase up to his dorm and he quickly fell asleep, worrying horribly about the next day.

**October 15, 2011**

Teddy woke early after a horrible sleep and changed quickly. He was one of the first people in the Great Hall that morning as it was Saturday morning.

Ellie joined him a few minutes later. She was an early bird and looked surprised to see him. "Hey." She said happily. "You're up early. Usually you don't get up until at least ten."

Teddy shrugged and said, "Well, I had a bad night last night. Ellie, I went for a walk and-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Lupin?" Teddy sighed and turned around to see Professor McGonagall. "I've written to your grandmother last night and you will serve your detention with me at seven o'clock tonight. Don't be late."

Teddy nodded and she went back to the Head Table. He slowly looked back at his plate, trying to ignore Ellie's shocked look.

"Teddy, what-?"

Teddy looked up at her and said, "Like I was saying. Last night I went for a walk, and it was late, and I bumped into Milton Avery-"

"Oh Merlin."

"_And _ he was being sort of friendly," Ellie looked at him, and Teddy corrected, "Well, friendly for him, I suppose, and so we went on a walk on the grounds, and we started smoking-"

"You _what?!_"

"I know. So we started smoking, and then McGonagall caught us, and she gave us two weeks detention and she wrote to my grandmother, and took away sixty points." He finished hurriedly, wincing as he listed the house points part. Ellie was obsessed with winning and she _hated _losing any house points at all.

Ellie's eyes were bulging slightly, and then she sighed. "Ugh, Teddy I can't believe that you did that!"

Teddy looked down at his plate and said, "I'm really sorry, Ellie."

"It's okay. It was just stupid. Everyone makes mistakes." She said as she started to calm herself down.

The owls started flying in and Teddy nervously looked up, waiting for a familiar owl to fly toward him. When he saw Harry and Ginny's owl, Spotty, his stomach sank even lower.

He nervously took the letter from Spotty's beak, and opened it slowly. Pulling out the parchment, he read:

_Dear Teddy,_

_Andromeda just wrote to me and told me what happened. I'm not mad, but I won't say I'm not disappointed. It's not even the fact that you were out late at night. I'm not going to lie. I was out of bed constantly with Ron and by myself while I was at Hogwarts. It's the fact that you were smoking._

_I don't know what to say about that except that it was extremely stupid, and I honestly hope that it won't happen again. Don't ever feel like you can't talk to me, we all make mistakes and your about due to make one._

_Stay out of trouble and see you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Teddy sighed and felt the knot in his stomach loosen a bit. At least Harry wasn't mad at him. That was one thing he loved about Harry. He always understood him. He got up, and tucking the letter into his robe pocket, said goodbye to Ellie.

As he walked out of the Great Hall, he ran head first into Milton Avery. Milton almost fell over, and he looked nervous when he saw Teddy.

"Hey Lupin."

Teddy said nothing back, just waiting for an explanation of why Milton had turned on him last night.

Milton shifted and said, "So, last night. I'm sorry about lying to McGonagall, but I panicked. Guess it's just a natural Slytherin thing to want to save your own skin, huh?"

Teddy smiled a little and said, "Yeah, guess so. It's okay."

Milton looked a bit relieved, and he lowered his voice. "So maybe we could hang out again sometime?"

Teddy nodded slowly, and said, "Sure."

"You're alright, Lupin. I'll see you around." He stuck out his hand for Teddy to shake and walked away. As he walked away, Teddy looked at what Milton had handed him as he shook his hand.

A cigarette.

Teddy shook his head and walked away, nearly laughing to himself at the problem he had created. What a great start to the third year.

**Author's note: And here marks the end of 'Saving Teddy'! Hope you all liked it. I know this chapter was a bit more mature, but I hope you liked it. I'm nervous about this chapter because it is different then the others, but I hope it was okay. I'm happy with it. Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers, and I hope to see you all in the sequel! **

**Lots of Love,**

**MilyMB**

**If you have not already done so, please add me to your author alert so you can read the sequel when it comes out. Thanks.**


End file.
